


Friends Will Be Friends

by Laetiindisguise



Category: Muse, Muse (Band)
Genre: Day Off, Fishing, Fluff, Friendship, Lake Tahoe, Mild Language, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laetiindisguise/pseuds/Laetiindisguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have a day off and Chris doesn't want to waste his time in the hotel so he organises a day out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Will Be Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic written in early 2007.  
> The result of a challenge between my friend Amy and myself. The rules were as follows: the theme of the fic was 'day off', and it had to include a photo in a wallet, an inflatable sheep, someone loosing their credit card and the phrase 'Luke I am your father'.

Yesterday’s gig in Las Vegas had been tiring. Americans were mad, and somehow it required more energy to play in front of a small audience than in front of thousands of people. 

Matt rolled over in his bed, quickly glancing at the bright digits in the dark room before closing his eyes again. 7.04am. He still had plenty of time to sleep. They had managed to get the day off and he’d make sure he’d get the best out of his nice fluffy pillow and warm hotel bed. He sighed deeply and buried his face into his pillow, hugging it tightly. He smiled as he felt himself slowly sinking back into sleep. Today would be a lovely lazy day...

“Oi! Wake up you lazy bum!” Someone exclaimed joyfully, throwing the door open and turning the light on.

Matt started and sat bolt upright, looking all around in alarm, his heart hammering in his chest. His eyes eventually met the sight of Chris standing at the foot of his bed, all dressed, wearing his newly aquired straw cowboy hat and grinning down at him.

“What the fuck are you doing in my room?” Matt groaned, slumping back down on the mattress and pulling the covers high above his head to block out the aggressive light. 

“Don’t go back to sleep, we’re leaving in half an hour.”

Matt moved the covers down a few inches, allowing his left eye to appear from behind them. He frowned at Chris. “What are you talking about?”

“We have the day off, so we might as well enjoy it!” Chris’ grin widened. 

“That’s exactly what I was planning to do...” Matt replied, hiding back under the covers. “Go away, I wanna sleep.”

“You’ll sleep in the car,” Chris said, taking hold of the end of the covers and pulling at them, making Matt shriek and grab them to try and keep himself covered.

“Chris fuck off you twat!”

Chris let go, amused. “Come on, we won’t be waiting for you for ages, get up, get ready!”

Matt sighed annoyedly, before an idea popped up in his head. He grinned at his own genius and looked in Chris’ eyes.

“I’m only coming if Dom is,” he said seriously, knowing just how lazy the drummer was, certain that the blonde’s plans for the day were basically the same as his.

Chris looked confused for a second and Matt jumped inwardly in victory before...

“Hey guys! I’m ready!” Dom came bounding into the room. “You’re still in bed?” he exclaimed, watching the brunette’s face fall.

Chris snorted. “Deal,” he told Matt before the two of them left him to get ready.

Matt groaned loudly, throwing the covers away and reluctantly leaving the warmth of his bed to get ready to go wherever it was Chris had decided (on his own might he had, the bastard) to take them for the day.

***

About an hour later, the three of them were in the car that was taking them to Lake Tahoe. Chris was sat at the front, next to the driver, a creepy red faced American with a thick blonde moustache and a mullet who was staring at the road as if hypnotised. Bored at the obvious lack of conversation, the bassist glanced in the rearview mirror, observing his friends on the back seat. He couldn’t help a small smile forming on his lips at the sight of Matt, fast asleep, head resting on Dom’s shoulder, one hand resting on the drummer’s forearm. Dom was awake, but seemed lost deep in his thoughts, his gaze unfocused out of the window.

Chris’ smile grew wider. The three of them had always been very close ever since they met at school years and years ago, but those two... there was something he couldn’t quite put his finger upon. Oh nothing ambiguous or sexual as so many fans believed, but a kind of... tenderness... complicity... He wasn’t really sure about what it exactly was... They were like twins, always joking together and being silly twats. And yet never making Chris feel excluded. They came as a pair, inseparable, and Chris found himself wondering how they could stand not living in the same flat anymore... 

Chris was pulled out of his musings by the sound of Matt moving in his sleep, shuffling closer to the blonde. Dom inhaled deeply as he came back from wherever his mind had taken him and he turned his head to look down at the small figure huddled against his side.

Chris observed him as the drummer smiled softly, watching his friend sleep for a moment before turning back to the window.

***

The bassist didn’t have the heart to disturb his friends but had no other choice as the car came to a stop on the lake shore. Just as he turned around in his seat, Dom stretched, forgetting he had a singer sleeping on him. Matt woke up with a groan, rubbing at his eyes, pouting up at Dom sleepily.

“Sorry,” the drummer smiled sheepishly.

Matt sighed and looked out the window. “Where are we?” he asked, obviously confused as he took in the sight of the large lake and the boats at the end of the pier.

“Lake Tahoe,” Chris answered, opening his door. “I thought it’d be a good way to relax...”  
Matt frowned. “Fishing?”

Chris grinned, “Yep!” and jumped out of the car, walking away in the direction of the small house to get the keys and papers of the boat he had booked earlier in the morning.

***

Matt and Dom were sat on the sand a few feet away from the water, laughing at some joke Dom had heard the day before when Chris joined them and stood in front of them, looking embarrassed.

“Erm...” he started, jumping from one foot to the other as a kid who’d done something stupid.

“Yes?” Matt and Dom asked together.

“What have you done Christopher?” Dom smirked, sensing something highly comical coming.

“I err.. somehow... can’t find my credit card...” he scratched his neck awkwardly, looking at his friends who glanced at each other.

Matt rolled his eyes, shaking his head and sighing dramatically, making Dom giggle.

“What are we going to do with you, uh?”

Chris shrugged, smiling sheepishly. “The thing is... you see, they’re waiting...” he started tentatively, looking at Dom.

The drummer held up his hands, laughing. “Sorry mate, I knew we’d be on a lake all day, I didn’t bother taking anything with me...”

Matt groaned as Chris turned to him. “Chris you’re a twit,” he sighed as he got up and hurried towards the house, fumbling into his jacket for his wallet on his way.

***

“I got another one!” Dom exclaimed loudly, reeling in his fishing line frantically, pulling a rather big fish out of the dark water. Chris looked at it enviously as it dangled at the end of the line, wriggling its tail in a desperate attempt to free itself.

Merciless, Dom grabbed it and removed the hook from its mouth before throwing it in the bucket with the others. It was quickly joined by another one, this time caught by Matt.

“Argh, I haven’t been catching a single fish in four hours!” Chris exclaimed, putting his fishing rod down a little too forcefully, nearly sending it over the edge. He sat down in front of the steering wheel of the small boat he, err well Matt, had rented for the day. He did his best to ignore the other two’s mocking laughter and looked around himself for something to do. They had had lunch earlier, so he couldn’t busy himself with food. He watched his friends for a while as they fooled around, poking each other before Dom threatened Matt with a dead fish. Matt quickly grabbed one as well and they engaged in a fight. Chris grimaced, those two were so weird... and gross.

“Swoooo-oo-swoooshhhh,” Matt did his best imitation of a lightsaber.

“Zwyyynooooaaaaaaaww,” Dom replied as they kept fighting, fishing rods forgotten.

“Kkrrrrsssshhhh,” Matt continued as he took a step back, his back hitting the edge of the boat. Trapped, he looked around for an escape.

Dom grinned, stiffling a giggle as he launched himself into a dramatic monologue, still pointing his fish at Matt. “There is no escape. Don't make me destroy you. You do not yet realise your importance. You have only begun to discover your power. Join me and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy!”

Chris rolled his eyes, laughing as Matt joined in the game immediately.

“I’ll never join you!” he exclaimed, glaring at Dom.

“If you only knew the power of the dark side. Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father...” Dom’s lips twitched, but Matt was dead serious.

“He told me enough! It was you who killed him.”

“No. Luke, I am your father.”

Chris chuckled as Matt did a perfect impersonation of Luke, staring at Dom/Vader in utter disbelief.

“No. No. That’s not true! That’s impossible!!”

Chris shook his head in amusement. Trust his friends to always entertain him when he was bored.

Dom lowered his fish and took a step forward, getting closer to Matt and looking him in the eye. “Search your feelings. You know it to be true.”

“No! No! No!” Matt shook his head forcefully.

“Luke. You can destroy the Emperor. He has foreseen this. It is your destiny. Join me, and together we can rule the galaxy as father and son. Come with me. It is the only way...”

They stared at each other for a moment before Matt exclaimed loudly. “Yes! Let’s destroy the emperor!” And before Chris knew what was happening, two fish hit him hard in the chest.

***

“God, Chris, you reek of fish!” Dom exclaimed, screwing up his nose in disgust and taking a few steps away from him.

Chris glared at him playfully. “Yeah, whose fault?” he laughed as he threw his fish (yessss he caught one!) in the bucket behind them. In doing so, he caught a glimpse of Matt sitting a bit too close to his jacket. Actually, he had his hand in one of the pockets and...

“Matt! What are you doing rumaging in my pockets?” he asked, raising one eyebrow.

Matt looked up, appearing innocent, hiding something behind his back.

“What’s that you’re holding?” Chris frowned suspiciously.

“Nothing...” Matt smiled.

“Hey Chris, I think you’ve got another fish there!” Dom called, attempting to turn the bassist’s attention away from Matt. It worked. Chris came running back to his rod, and found nothing. Confused, he turned back to Matt and this time managed to see what was in Matt’s hand before he slipped it behind his back again.

“My wallet! Give that back!” he took a step forward but Dom jumped on his back, wrapping his arms around his neck, doing his best to stop Chris, going as far as wrapping his legs around Chris’ to prevent him from walking.

“Hmph what the fuck get off me!! Matt give that back!” Chris huffed, wobbling slightly due to Dom’s weight on his back.

Giggling insanely, Matt opened the black leather wallet and went through its contents. A second later, he brandished something, exclaiming victoriously, “I knew it!!! I fucking knew it!!! Dom! It was true!!”

“Get ooooff!” Chris groaned and Dom let go, dashing to where Matt stood and grabbing his arm to bring the piece of paper to eye level.

Chris stood helplessly as the drummer’s eyes went from the picture to him and back several times before he and Matt burst into laughter.

“I thought it was just a rumour!” Dom said between fits of laughter.

Chris sighed and snatched the picture from the brunette’s hand as well as his wallet. “It’s none of your business! What do you care, uh?”

“You kinky bugger!” Dom laughed, holding onto Matt’s shoulder for support.

“Hey! There’s nothing perverted with this picture, I loved that clown!” Chris exclaimed in defense.

Matt and Dom both awed at him before breaking back into hysterics.

“Is this the way it is? Alright, you asked for it.” Chris’ annoyed expression turned into an evil smirk. “Matt was in love with Miss Dutronc in year 5!”

Matt shut up instantly and gaped at him. “You swore you’d never tell this!”

Chris shrugged, satisfied as Dom laughed even harder, holding his ribs.

“That old freak?!” he exclaimed, tears running down his face. “That’s so wrong man!”

“Oi! She wasn’t a freak! She was very nice to me...” Matt sulked, his eyes sending daggers to both of his friends.

“She was like 50!” Chris exclaimed, finding the situation much more amusing now.

“She was not!” Matt snapped, only succeeding in making his friends laugh harder. He turned to glare at Dom who was bending over, nearly suffocating. “You find this funny? Does Chris know about you and sheep?”

This calmed Dom in an instant. He stood up and went pale as he stared at Matt. “You wouldn’t...” he warned.

“No?” Matt raised his eyebrows, folding his arms across his chest defiantly.

“Whaaat..?” Chris asked expectantly, grinning as he looked at the two of them staring at each other.

“Dom’s scared of - ” Matt started, before jumping to the side as Dom leapt at him.

Matt shrieked and ran to the other end of the boat. “He’s scared of sheep!” he giggled, eventually hiding behind Chris and using him as a shield.

“What?” Chris laughed out loud. “You’re serious?”

“Matt I swear I’m gonna kill you!” Dom growled as he chased after the brunette, making him run to the front of Chris.

“He nearly wet his pants when that inflatable sheep came landing next to him on the beach last year!”

Dom stopped dead in his track, jaw hanging, mouth and eyes wide open in shock. His face turned from white to red in half a second as Chris sniggered loudly and Matt bit his lip not to laugh.

“You...” Dom murmured, staring at Matt. “You... you’re gonna regret this...”

Matt grew a bit serious, actually taking a step back as Dom stepped towards him menacingly. Before he had time to do anything, Dom had taken hold of him, lifting him up easily thanks to years of drumming, and thrown a struggling Matt over the edge. The brunette landed in the cold water with a loud shriek and a splash. He coughed as his head broke the surface and he swam to the back of the boat where a small platform allowed to go in the water.

As he tried to lift himself up on it, he noticed a hand reaching out to help him. He looked up to meet a familiar white grin. Without a word, he grabbed the hand and let Dom howl himself back in the boat where the three of them stared at each other before smiles slowly made their way to their faces and they all burst into laughter at the sight of Matt dripping wet.

***

Dom looked at Matt, sprawled over the seat at the back of the boat, eyes closed, lazily drying in the retreating sun, his arms folded under his head. Chris had his back turned to him, still busy with catching fish. Dom grinned, feeling good in the middle of this peaceful lake with his two best mates. He sighed contentedly and took a gulp of his beer.

“It’s getting late.”

Dom looked up at Chris who was now facing him, leaning against the edge of the boat.

“I think we should start to pack everything and go back,” the tall brown haired man continued.

“Do we have to?” Matt mumbled, eyes still closed and not moving an inch, startling his bandmates. “S’quite nice here.”

“Yeah,” Dom agreed.

“I said go back... I meant to the shore, not to the hotel...” Chris grinned, starting to fold his fishing rod.

Matt opened one eye, observing him. “What do you have in mind?”

“Well, we’ve got quite a big amount of fish here... We’re not gonna throw them over the  
edge, are we?”

“Camp fire?” Dom grinned and Matt sat up, both staring at the bassist expectantly.

“Yup.”

“Great!” Dom and Matt exclaimed at the same time and set about packing everything on the boat.

***

“Jesus you’re hopeless!” Dom exclaimed exasperatedly at Matt, snatching the match box from him. “Why did you insist on making the fire if you can’t even work it out?”

Matt shrugged and scowled, watching his friend arrange the small pile of branches, twigs and paper into something more effective before cracking one of the matches and setting fire to it all.

Dom stood up, hands on his hips as he stared at the flames in satisfaction. He turned to look at Chris as the bassist made a small disgusted noise.

“I can’t do that mate...” Chris groaned, face twisted in a grimace as he stepped back from the fish. A strong shudder ran through his body, making Matt cackle mockingly.

Dom rolled his eyes, sighing loudly. “You two...” he trailed off, shaking his head as both his friends grinned sheepishly. He took the knife from Chris, unable to hide a tiny smirk and set on the task of gutting the fish.

***

“Is it cooked yet?” Matt asked impatiently, poking the grilling fish with the end of the big knife.

“I seriously doubt it’s any more cooked than it was thirty seconds ago, which is when you asked that question for the hundredth time,” Chris replied, his stomach choosing that precise moment to growl loudly.

Dom laughed. “Seems like someone else is eager to see it ready...” he winked as Chris rubbed his stomach soothingly. “Beer anyone?”

“I think it’s ready now,” Matt said, eyes not leaving the fish as he accepted the bottle the drummer was holding in front of his face. “Cheers.”

Dom bent down, turning the branch holding the fish to have a better look. “Looks alright...”

“Yesss,” Matt exclaimed.

“About time!” Chris groaned in relief.

***

Full and content, the three bandmates sat by the fire as the sun finally disappeared behind the mountains. Dom looked at his friends, smiling at the peacefulness of the moment.

As if reading his mind, Chris broke through the silence. “It’s like the good old days, isn’t it?”

“Mh-hm...” Dom nodded.

“S’nice to have a break every now and then...” Matt agreed. 

“We should do that more often,” the blonde continued.

“Yup, we’ll have to think of new things to do when there’s no lake around...” Chris looked thoughtful.

“Ooh I know!” Matt exclaimed. “Let’s hire an inflatable castle and play aliens in the desert!”

Dom and Chris gaped at their friend and bandmate before glancing at each other. Yes, it was definitely like the good old days. Some things never changed.

 

The end.


End file.
